Entre tus brazos
by Aspros
Summary: Porque solo entre sus brazos todas sus preocupaciones se volvían ínfimas. Porque solo arropado entre sus brazos y arrullado por el latido de sus corazones podía pensar, creer siquiera que si existía el futuro que el anhelaba ver.


**¡Hola! Ya tenia tiempo que no escribía algo, pero bueno, se me han estado acumulando los retos (definitivamente debo de dejar de apuntarme a todos los retos interesantes que veo) y aquí estoy ahora. Bueno, generalmente no me gusta escribir relatos tan pequeños, pero el limite eran 1000 palabras, así que con 934 no eh roto ninguna regla. **

**Debo decir que con la música indicada, esta pequeña viñeta se volvió entretenida de escribir, así que espero puedan disfrutarla tanto como yo lo hice. **

**Esta viñeta pertenece al reto "Parejas Favoritas" del Foro Las Cuatro Naciones.**

****Disclaimer:** **Avatar no me pertenece, es propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko, yo solo hago uso de sus personajes para mi disfrute personal y el de algún que otro lector.

**Resumen:** _"Porque solo entre sus brazos todas sus preocupaciones se volvían ínfimas. Porque solo arropado entre sus brazos y arrullado por el latido de sus corazones podía pensar, creer siquiera que si existía el futuro que el anhelaba ver"_

**Entre tus brazos**

**by**

**Aspros**

Se había adentrado a su habitación con la incertidumbre de aquel que se ve amenazado por las sombras. Era tarde ya, lo sabía pero no podía haberlo evitado. Tantas horas en vela por unas simples palabras que le habían robado el sueño y la tranquilidad.

La oscuridad lo cubrió y solo pudo ver la luz de la luna atravesar la ventana dándole un toque surreal a la habitación y a la persona que dormía sobre la cama. La vio ahí, dormida tan tranquila y apacible, bañada en rayos de color plata que no hacían más que aumentar su belleza.

Avanzó los pocos pasos que le separaban de su esposa y tomo asiento a la orilla de la cama. Acaricio su mejilla, cálida y tersa con las yemas de sus dedos haciéndola suspirar.

¿Por qué ahora? Se preguntó el señor del fuego. Ahora que había alcanzado la felicidad su mundo amenazaba con derrumbarse.

No, no iba a permitirlo. No dejaría que le arrebatasen la felicidad que había conseguido. Cesó su tacto y se dispuso a abandonar la habitación; tenía cosas que hacer y poco tiempo.

No alcanzó a dar unos pocos pasos cuando sintió una leve presión en su muñeca. No necesito voltear para saber lo que sucedía.

-¿Qué te preocupa mi amor? –preguntó Katara en un susurro más él no se atrevió a contestar.

Estaba temeroso, tenía miedo de preocupar a su reina y afectar al bebe que traía en su vientre. Volteó la mirada con una sonrisa que temblaba en sus labios. Quería decirle que todo estaba bien, que él se encargaría de que todo saliera bien. Que no había nada de qué preocuparse.

-… Zuko.

-No pasa nada –contestó el, acariciándole los cabellos. –Es solo que hay muchas cosas que pensar.

Ambos se miraron, conectando sus miradas. Katara podía ver los ojos de su esposo temblando, la mirada de oro líquido del hombre al que amaba no era más que un frio y quebradizo dorado.

-Quédate conmigo –susurró ella. –Déjame protegerte como tú siempre lo haces conmigo.

Ella lo condujo hacia la cama dándole un espacio para acostarse y el no opuso resistencia. En el fondo y aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, quería creer que sus decisiones habían sido las correctas. Necesitaba de Katara, hoy más que nunca.

Sumido en sus pensamientos escuchó un pequeño susurro. Giró su cabeza para encarar a su esposa pero esta le tapó la vista con su mano. No quería ser vista, le daba vergüenza cantar frente a él.

Zuko entendió el mensaje. Cerró los ojos y se dispuso a disfrutar de la bella melodía emitida por los labios de Katara. No entendía la letra, ni siquiera sabía de qué idioma era. Solo podía imaginar, como si rememorara tiempos antiguos, tiempos donde las palabras dolor y muerte no eran conocidas. Donde las palabras paz y amor rebosaban a los largo y ancho del planeta.

Se entregó al momento de paz. Por un minuto, mientras resonara la voz de la mujer que amaba en su oído, recitando palabras de amor en una lengua olvidada, quería olvidarse de todo. De la política, de la nación, de las amenazas de un futuro que aún no podía ver frente a sus ojos.

La canción terminó y el silencio inundo la habitación. Atrayendo su rostro al de ella, Katara rosó sus labios en una cálida caricia, el respondió con un beso más profundo, mas anhelante. Queriendo saborear la boca de su mujer.

Succionó y mordió los labios femeninos a placer, quería olvidarse de sus problemas, quería encerrarse en la deliciosa prisión que la boca de Katara representaba. La lengua femenina salió al encuentro con la suya, tímida, con la esperanza de ser respondida por su igual.

-Zuko –suspiró ella entre jadeos.

El no respondió palabra alguna. No había necesidad de hablar, sus actos contestaban mejor que su voz.

-Mi amor –dijo ella, sintiendo la piel de su cuello arder ante los besos de su amante.

Atrajo su mirada, ansiosa de ver los ojos de oro líquido inundados del fuego que solo ella podía brindar. Y al verlo sonrió, ya no había hielo y cristal, no. Solo ella podía cambiar la mirada del señor del fuego, solo ella podía derretir el iceberg de su mirada y convertirlo en lava. Solo ella podía calmar las preocupaciones que aquejaban la mente y el corazón de su esposo.

-No importa aquello que te preocupe Zuko –susurró a su oído. –Yo siempre estaré aquí para ti, a tu lado. Juntos sobrepasaremos cualquier cosa.

Sin decir nada dejo caer su cabeza sobre el pecho femenino. Sabía que Katara nunca lo abandonaría, sabía que ella era lo suficientemente fuerte para sacarlos de cualquier problema aun con él a cuestas.

Con ella a su lado, la política, la nación y las amenazas de un futuro que aún no alcanzaba a ver se volvían ínfimas. Solo palabras que carecían de significado al escuchar el corazón de Katara.

Porque entre sus brazos sentía su amor, su valentía, su coraje y su esperanza. Porque entre sus brazos escuchaba los latidos de un corazón fuerte y vivaz. Y si ponía atención, podía sentir más fuerza. Porque el latido de su corazón se acompañaba de otro un poco más pequeño, pero con igual fuerza y vitalidad.

Y así, ante la luz del plenilunio, se dejó arropar por el sueño, olvidándose de todos sus problemas y preocupaciones. Resguardado entre los brazos de la mujer que amaba y arrullado por el latido de dos corazones que, al unísono, le aseguraban que todo saldría bien.

Que si existía el futuro que el anhelaba ver.

Fin

**¿Y bien? ¿Que les pareció? Como dije antes, no estoy acostumbrado a escribir drabbles o viñetas, pero creo que no me salio tan mal. **

**Sin mas que agregar, me despido. Nos leeremos pronto, ¿vale?**

**Cuidence mucho. **

**Atte. Aspros**


End file.
